The UPCI Cytometry Facility (CF) at the Hillman Cancer Center Research Pavilion, a UPCI managed shared facility, provided services to 78 users including 68 users within the UPCI during calendar year 2008. These services fall into five categories: 1) Training users to operate the Facility's four analytical flow cytometers; 2) Performing high speed fluorescence activated cell sorting for investigators; 3) Ensuring that the instruments in the facility are properly calibrated on a daily basis and advising users concerning the proper settings for their experiments; 4) Advising investigators on experimental design and data analysis and assisting in performance of complex multi-parameter experiments; and 5) Archiving all data produced by the facility. The current instrumentation at the UPCI Cytometry Facility includes a Beckman-Coulter MoFlo high speed cell sorter, equipped with a CytoShield Biocontainment hood, two Beckman-Coulter CyAn 9-color, 11-parameter high speed analyzers, two Beckman Coulter XL 4-color analyzers, an Amnis ImageStream imaging flow cytometer and a ThermoFisher/Cellomics VTH 00 high throughput imaging system. CF Upgrades during the past funding period include acquisition ofthe Amnis and Cellomics imagers, acquisition of a second CyAn cytometer, installation of a dedicated RAIDS mass storage device with 1GB connectivity to facility instruments, upgrade of the MoFlo sorter (biocontainment hood, automated sample station, upgrade to 8 colors, new computer), installation of a 64-bit high capacity work station for image analysis, and card key access to the UserLab for secure 24-hour access. The recruitment of E. Michael Meyer, a trained cytometry field service engineer, as facility supervisor has allowed us to eliminate $105,000/year in cytometer service contracts. Two highly experienced individuals provide sophisticated support and insights into the sorting and imaging operations. We have increased our profile as a leader in cytometry education, hosting the 17 (2003), 19 (2006) and upcoming 22 (2010) Clinical Flow Cytometry Course, a weeklong Imaging Cytometry Training Course (2009), and an internal flow cytometry lecture series (2009), Six Topics in Practical Flow Cytometry. The usage of the Cytometry Facility has remained high, with cell sorting exclusive of setup time regularly exceeding 50hrs/month and room for growth in analytical and imaging cytometry. The use of multi-color (>4 color) cytometry has increased almost 10-fold in the last funding period. Planned development during the next funding period will include an upgrade of cytometers in the UserLab, and continued development of the CF Imaging Division. We are also working with the Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility and the Tissue and Research Pathology Service to develop seamless cellular and tissue imaging strategies.